I Can See Your Pain
by SapphirestarXD
Summary: She was a soul that cried out for help . He was one that answered . A JealousyxOC story .


I can see your pain

( NOTE : I am not the maker of KaraKuridouji Ultimo . But the story idea and OC Mica Dreamheart belong to me . )

It was a stormy , rainy day . We were out there in the rain . My pink and blue gauntlets were around her . She was hysterically crying into my shoulder . All I can do for her was ease her . Holding her tightly . She had been harmed emotionally . To a very server point . Drench by the rain and her tears mingling in it . My pink blue pupiled eyes narrow dangerously . They had angered me . They harmed her . They seriously harmed and shattered her . For that , they will pay . I will not allow them to continue this . I won't let them hurt her . Not anymore . I reached up and began to stroke her head . My claws intertwining with her black raven hair . She was smaller then I was . Even smaller then Rune if I might add . What was so special about her was that she is highly accepting of things . She is highly accepting how people are . She accepted me . She accepted Vice . Desir , Eater and even Rage . She accepted all of us . But they still hurt her . They degraded her . They hit her . They literally abused her . I'm not going to leave her there . I'm not going to leave her with her family . The people that had hurt her . The people that hurt her to this point . She was literally falling apart right there in my arms to start with . Bruises were all over her arms and on one side of her head . I swear upon my will that they come 8 yards of her , I will kill them on the spot . And I will do so if that becomes the case .

So , I pulled her from me to look her in the eyes . Three streams of tears were on each cheek . I put a claw tip under her chin and tilted her head up . Wide eyes filled with pain stared back at me . Except she was different that way . She had a double eye color . And they were the same colors that I had . Her right eye was pink and her left was blue . Blue was very common for humans but never pink . A human having a pink colored eye or eyes was unheard of . But I found it interesting . Something very new to say . Even as I stared her in the eyes and kept noticing the very large bruise around her forehead on the right side . That was until I noticed a trail of blood on the left side of her face . They must of hit her there . They were hitting her when I got there . And . . . . I read from their hearts that they were going to kill her right then and there . So I . . . . reacted . I defended her . I smacked away her elder brother . Rattled her mother and panicked her father . I was not going to allow them to kill her . It was because she was special to me . I defended her and took her away from there . It was a sunny day that became stormy . This was where we were now . Far away from there . That had been the last the straw . I wasn't going to allow them to hurt her . Never again .

I reached up and touched her face . Pain and fear was all I read from her . I didn't really blame her . My pink eyes soften on her . For that , I drew her close to me again . Her face was in my shoulder and I pressed my cheek on the side of her head . I wasn't going to leave her alone . Not in this hell . I was . . . . going to take her with me . I was taking her with me . This was something I could not ignore . Because I loved her . My right hand was around her waist and my left was resting on her head . I open my pink blue pupiled eyes . Feeling the wind blow around us . Ruffling our hair and clothes . I was in my usual attire . The clothes that I wore as a Douji . But she had somewhat torn clothes . They had battered her to this point . Her jeans were ripped and one side of her tank top was missing a strap . She really didn't have anything else . I lifted my pink eyes up . Again I narrowed them . I could already hear their thoughts . They were wondering what happen and asking where Mica was . Mica Dreamheart . I really like to see them "TRY" to take her . Because I already had a backup plan . I had told Rune if I wasn't back in so many hours , I told him that I would be trying to save Mica . I told Rune to call the police immediately . To let them deal with them . Here was not safe for the moment . I wasn't going to leave Mica now . She was falling apart as it is . Plus she was coming with me .

So I bent down and swung my arm under her legs and lifted her off the ground . Carrying her Bridal style . I shifted her so she was comfortable . Mica still had her face in my shoulder and I started to walk away from there . I took off from the ground . Flying through the air . Mica wasn't afraid to be in high places . I had flew through the air for some time . I was going to tend to Mica . I knew that Rune had done what I told him . The hours that I had said was up . At least , Mica would never have to worry about living in fear anymore . I started to hear the thoughts of Mica's family and the policemen . I was going to take Mica and go into hiding for a little while . Few already know where I'd be hiding . Namely Vice and a few of the other Douji and masters . I already know that two won't say anything . That was Eater and Desir . Seeing that they got along with Mica but also noticed the bruises that she had . Eater had asked about it . Mica wouldn't say . But Desir seemed concerned and did some research . He figured it out on his own . I had already knew . It was too simple . So I took Mica . I flew out of town to a place that I found . It was one of those places that hadn't been used for a long while . Somewhere in the forest . I had clean it the best I could . I already had some other things prepared . Like getting Mica out of those wet , ripped clothes that she was wearing . And so forth , this is where I'd be tending to her quietly . After I calmed Mica down . I got her into a clean pair of clothes and tended to her injuries . She was in a poor state of mind . I didn't like seeing her like that . So I kept a eye on her .

It was a week already . Mica wasn't doing any better but at least she was talking . She had gotten quiet the first week . Some of the Douji came and went . Checking up on us and delivering messages to Rune so he wouldn't worry . Rune was sending messages to me saying that the policemen were looking for us . That was a problem . Thankfully I didn't tell Rune where I was so the cops wouldn't suspect him . And the others just kept quiet . I was outside with Mica when Vice appeared . He was leaning against some tree . How long he was there , he didn't really say .

Vice : Hey !

Jealousy : Hey . How long were you there ?

Vice : Mmmmm , does it matter ? I just came to see how Mica was doing .

Mica : A little better .

Vice : I see . Even though , I can see a little bit of those bruises still . They don't hurt much do they ?

Mica : No .

Jealousy : You have to forgive her . She just starting to talk again .

Vice : Meaning that she didn't say nothing the first week . Yeah , I heard about that . You know , the good Douji might come looking if this goes alittle too long . I thought I come by to give the tip .

Jealousy : I'm aware of that . Even though I can say I haven't come up with a backup plan for that at all . That is a working progress .

Vice : Well , you better figure out something . You got yourself into this mess . Even though it has Mica involved . I hate to see what might happen if I have to step in .

Jealousy : I'm aware of that too . Don't worry I have a few ideas .

Vice : You Better ! Cuz a lot of people already taken notice . I've already seen Ultimo wondering around town . Probably looking for Mica . I don't know if he found anything or not .

Mica : Why is Ultimo looking for me ?

Jealousy : Mica . . . .

Vice : I don't know , Mica . He probably thinks that Jealousy kidnapped you or something . Even though we won't let them take you . That you can count on .

Mica : But won't Ultimo still try ?

Vice : Probably . You know how Good Douji are .

Jealousy : I think we need to get Mica inside for now .

Vice : Good idea .

Mica : . . . . . . . . . .

After that , Vice followed me and Mica inside the house . I left Mica in the diner room as I prepared lunch for three . Me and Vice disgusted what would be done if worse comes to worse . Sometime after lunch , we played a little game of cards just for some amusement . Meaning that first one to lose has to do something . That was funny and even had Mica laughing hysterically . When Vice lost to Mica at the game as unhappy as he was . What Mica got him to do was funny even when we already said that we wouldn't say nothing . And Vice had his share of wins at the game and had Mica do some type of dance or something . That was funny , namely when Mica was a brilliant dancer and knew how to make it funny . Vice was laughing so hard that he literally fell out of the chair he was sitting in . Even if anything happen , that was a laugh that Mica needed . Which in turn she started to get better . After a while , Me and Mica were finally able to return seeing that others were already vouching for us . It had been a month since Mica and I went into hiding . The other Douji and masters were taking the stand for Mica . A lot them had pictures in their cells that had been printed . It was enough proof to get Mica away from the clutches of her family . Those that been very abusive to her . Even when they were saying something else . But then some unexpected sources came in . And the fight for Mica was brought to an end . Mica cried on my shoulder as they took her family away . I had to say some of my fellow Douji had cleverly provoke them into confession . When certain events were mention and other sources of proof came in . I can finally say that Mica was free . She didn't have live in fear anymore .

So I finally got see Rune again who came running to me . And Mica came to live with us . Me and Mica talked about it . Talking about it one last time . Before the past was laid to rest . Mica can now live her life without fear . WE were standing on the balcony staring at the moon . It was bright that night . Untill she said . . . . . . . .

Mica : So happens now ?

Jealousy : Don't you know Mica ?

Mica : I'm not sure . Not at the moment .

Jealousy : Hmm , I see . You lived in fear for so long . Freedom must be very new .

Mica : It is .

Jealousy : Well , give it some time . You'll get used to it .

I turned my eyes to Mica . Mica return my gaze . After all she's gone through . After all we been through together . I can see Mica's smile returning to the way it should be . In a way , I can defiantly say at the time . And I have already told Mica before . When she needed me the most . I told her . I can see your pain .


End file.
